A Summer Never Forgotten
by KaitRip11
Summary: When it's the last summer of Max's high school career she want's to make it the most memobarle one ever. Then Max's mom best friend comes to visit for the summer along with her husband and son, Fang. Better then the summary. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this just so happens to be my first fan fic. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. Reviews are a good thing weather that are good or bad, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of Maximum Ride is James Paterson.**

* * *

I opened up my locker only to find that it was completely empty of everything other than two pictures hanging on the door. I looked at them smiling. The one was of me and my little sister Ella at the beach last summer in the ocean and the other was of me and my mom sitting beside each other on our couch. I still couldn't believe that this was the last day of my junior year. Next year I would be on top. The big dog on campus. And no I don't really use that phrase…ever. I took the pictures down when I heard someone yell "Yo Max!" from down the hall. I looked to find my friend Iggy walking up the hall towards my locker. Iggy isn't his real name. It's actually Ian but we all just call him Iggy.

"Hey Ig." I said giving him a fist bump. He is also a junior but way smarter then me. He is what I call a "nerd in disguise". The "in disguise" part is given because he looks nothing like a nerd. His strawberry blond hair hung in his icy blue eyes. He was also pretty fit and good looking, but he was like a brother to me so I would never like him in _that way. _Leaning up against the locker beside mine he said, "Can you believe that this is our last summer vacation of high school. Next year were gonna be seniors Max!!" I smiled at him shutting my locker and stuffing the pictures in my black backpack.

"I know isn't it absolutely crazy. In one year we will be graduating and then comes college." College was the last thing that I wanted to think about though.

"So are you ready to go." he asked me pulling out his car keys from his pocket.

"Yes," I said atheistically. "and can we drive Ella to since she is my little sis and only a freshman, well sophomore now I guess?" Wow my little sister is growing up.

"Of course! I would do anything for that little squirt." Iggy said with a huge smile on his face. In a hushed undertone I said "Hmm, I wonder why?" For as long as I've known Iggy he has had a crush on Ella and vice versa. They just never did anything about it, but I think that that is going to change this summer with some matchmaking. So we walked outside into the hot summer sun me just going to reach for my cell phone to call Ella when I spotted her at the bottom of the steps talking to a few of her friends.

"Hey Ella!" Iggy called before I had the chance to. She quickly turned her head to us. "You want a ride home." She shook her head a smile forming on her face and then yelled back, "Thanks Iggy!" I glanced back to Iggy and the goofy smile he wore. We walked down the steps to her, as she was hugging her friends goodbye.

"Bye Max." Ella's best friend Monique said while waving. I smiled at her and waved back yelling. "Bye Nudge, I 'm sure I'll see you tomorrow or the next day." Nudge is what we call Monique. I'm not sure why but we just do. I'm surprised we don't call her "motor mouth" because that girl can talk.

"So Ell, how was your last day of school?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder.

"It was great. All I did all day was walk around the school, listen to my ipod, text, and eat lunch. It was the best day ever." Why was I surprised that there was no school related work in that whole entire sentence.

"Ella Martinez you are growing up." I said pulling her closer to my side. I love my little sister to death. She might only be my half sister but I love her all the same. When we reached Iggy's car I got in the front seat and Ella slid into the back leaning up in between the two front seats. Iggy started the car and within the matter of a minute we were on the road.

"So do you guys wanna hang out later?" Iggy asked. "Go to the mall or something?" He said glancing between the both of us with his blue eyes I knew Ella loved so much. "I'm up for it. How about you Ell?" She shook her head. "Sounds like fun." Then within five minutes we were in front of mine and Ella's house.

"Thanks for the ride Ig." Ella said placing a hand on his shoulder and then getting out of the car.

"Yeah thanks Iggy. We'll see you tonight." I said while jumping out of the car.

"No problem guys. See you tonight." He said before pulling away.

* * *

"Hey mom can Ella and I go hang out with Iggy tonight?" I asked my mom walking into her study.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your last day as a junior?" She always knew how to avoid a question.

"It was good. School is school no matter if it is the first day or the last day. Now can Ella and I hang out with Iggy tonight?" She smiled at me and put something down that looked like a scrapbook down on her desk.

"Max, do you remember Linda.'

"Do you mean your best friend from high school Linda? Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well Linda her husband Peter and her son Nick are coming up to stay for the summer. Linda and Peter are considering moving here because both of their parents live around and it wouldn't be hard to transfer from their jobs." I nodded my head.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well they are actually already here and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me, Linda, and her son tonight. He is 17 too." She gave me a pleading smile.

"Sure why not. I'll just go tell Ella that I can't hang out with her and Iggy." My mom came over to me and embraced me in a hug. Her perfume overwhelming me. "Thank you Max." She said to me letting me go to go and find Ella. I wonder how she is going to take this.

* * *

"Max!" Ella screamed at me. "So now I have to go and hang with Iggy _by myself_. You know I like him. What am I supposed to do?" She said throwing herself down on her bed.

"Ella Iggy lik…" Did I almost just tell Ella that Iggy likes her. I quickly corrected myself and said, "Iggy likes hanging out with you." Way to go Max. "Do exactly what you would do if I were there. Talk to him, hang out with him, and most of all…" I can't believe I'm about to tell my little sister this "flirt a little bit."

"I would not flirt with him if you were there."

"Well that's good because I'm not going to be there. I have to go out to dinner with mom, her friend and her son. And now if you don't mind I have to go get ready and so do you. Text Iggy for me and tell him." And with that I walked back to my deep purple room and looked through my closet. I found my nicest pair of black skinny jeans and clean nice looking tee-shirt. I put the outfit on and went to go and show my mom.

"Hey mom is this okay?" She turned to look at me and gave me a death glare.

"Max you are not wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. You wear that everyday. Can't you wear the pretty blue dress I bought you for your birthday last year." Is she really asking me to wear a dress? She begged me for a few minutes and giving in I said "Only if it still fits." Lets just hope it doesn't, I thought to myself. If anyone I knew ever saw me in a dress I would be temped to kill myself from embarrassment. Back in my room I found the blue dress and tried it on. Unfortunately it fit me like a glove. I was so not excited for tonight. Looking over to my full length mirror I decided to leave my hair down since my mom would probably ask me to keep it down anyway.

"Max should I…" Ella stood open-mouthed in my doorway smiling at me. "You look so pretty. Do you want to borrow a pair of my flats because I know you don't like heels." I shook my head gratefully. Ella ran back to her room to go and get the shoes before I even got to tell her thank you. I truly hated heels with a passion. She came back with a pair of silver flats that to my own surprise I actually liked.

"Thank you so much sis." I said hugging her.

"Don't put any make-up on. Your to pretty to." That made me smile. Do you see why I love my sister to death.

Within in half and hour my mom yellbed from downstairs, "Max it's time to go." Running down the stairs trying not to fall I started to run out the door so no one would see me. "Hold it." My mom said grabbing my arm and turning me around. Giving a good look at me she smiled and said, "You look beautiful Max."

"Thanks mom. Now can we go before anybody sees me."

"Yes lets get going." She said. I flowed hebnr out to the car ready to go meet two complete strangers.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and like I said please review.**

**Oh and if any of you want to see the dress Maxis wearing to dinner here is it at this link. Yes, I imagined it to be a blue color but I liked the dress.**

.com/is/image/MCY/products/0/optimized/487210_?bgc=255,255,255&wid=327&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=bicub&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed me and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it. So here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And review!!**

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of Maximum Ride is James Paterson.**

* * *

My mom and I pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden, her totally ready to go and see her friend and her son. Me not so much. I don't usually have the ability to get along with people I don't know for very long. And in this case I have never meant them. Pulling out her cell phone from her purse she smiled and said, "Oh there already here." I could tell that she was really excited, "Their inside." For my moms sake I would try to get along with them both.

"Well let's go then." She gave me a grateful smile and then jumped out of the car. I did the same following her. I smoothed my hair out and ran my hands over my dress to get crinkles out of it.

"Max you do look very pretty." She said noticing me fixing myself. I didn't even know why I was doing it. It was not something normal for me to do, but I guess wearing a dress isn't either.

"Thank you mom." We finally reached the front door and walked in noticing a few people waiting for tables. I wasn't' sure who we were looking for so I just stayed close to my mom until she started to pull my hand over to two people.

"Valencia."

"Linda." both of them said at the same time my mom letting my hand go to hug her friend. Linda was very pretty. Her black hair hung down just shy of her shoulders and she had ocean blue eyes. She wore a white blouse and a tan almost sandy color skirt. The boy standing next to her, which I assumed to be Nick, was extremely handsome. He to had black hair which hung in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his were a absolutely beautiful blue-green color which stood out with his black hair. He wore dark blue jeans and a black button-up shirt, which made his eyes stand out even more. Looking away from the boy, I saw that my mom and Linda had pulled away from each other.

"Wow Valencia. Max looks just like you when you were her age." I smiled at that.

"Nick looks so much like you too Lin."

"Max," my mom said looking over at me smiling. Wow she did that a lot lately. "this is Linda." I stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"It's so nice to meet you Max."

"It' s nice to meet you too." I gave her a nice smile and then let my hand fall back to my side.

"Max, this is my son Nick. He is also going to be a senior next year." I gave me a smile. Wow I've been smiling a lot lately too.

"Hi Nick." I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

"Call me Fang." Fang, well that's a strange name, but in a way I like it. My hand slid into his and something shot up my arm. His were rough and calloused but I liked the feel of it in my own hand and it seemed to fit perfectly. Wait, what am I saying. I just meant this guy.

"Okay Fang." I took my hand back from him still feeling a tingling sensation running through my arm. He had half of a smile on his face, and I could tell that he didn't smile much.

Next in line the hostess asked how many we had in our group. My mom smiled at her nicely and told her that there were only four of us. We were told to follow her. She lead us over to a table that was in front of window that had a good view of the parking lot. We sat down me beside my mom and across from Fang.

"Robert will be your waiter this evening. He will be right with you." She said and then walked away. We sat there quite for a few seconds until Linda spoke up.

"So Val, how have you been?" She said smiling at my mom.

"Pretty busy with the vet and everything. But other then that really good. How about you? How is Florida?"

"I've been pretty good too. Florida is…" I was trying to listen to her but I started to zone out. My eyes floated over to Fang sitting there keeping his eyes down on the table. I was glad he wasn't looking up because I knew he would think I was staring at him. He was so handsome and this is me. Maximum Martinez we're talking about. I am not the one to call guys cute, hot, or even handsome. He then looked up at me as if he sensed my eyes on him. He smiled at me which made my heart skip a beat. Wait…Max…get a hold of yourself. You just meant this guy. I told myself and then looked away from Fang.

"Hello, I am Robert. I will be your waiter this evening. What could I get you all to drink." We all told him what we wanted and he walked away to get our drinks. Our parents went back to talking and I went back to scolding myself, until I heard my name being said.

"…really wants to go to school for writing." My mom told Linda and Fang. "She is actually quite good at it." I then looked up at my mom.

"What kind of things do you write Max?" Linda asked me. I honestly never really discussed writing except with my mom, Ella, and Iggy.

"Umm…I write a lot of poetry, some songs, and ummm… different types of stories." While I was talking I was staring down at the table, but when I finished talking I looked up at everybody.

"Here are your drinks." Robert said coming back. And thank God. I felt really awkward just waiting fo rsomeone to say something. This guy has impeccable timing. He took our orders and then once again walked away. Then for the first time without being in any way forced to, Fang spoke up.

"I like writing too." He said to me. I looked up at him. Wow we actually have something in common.

"That's cool. What's you favorite subject in school?" I asked not even knowing why I asked it.

"My favorite class is English." Why am I surprised.

"That's my favorite too." We smiled at each other. What is up with all this smiling I have been doing. And with the skipping of the heartbeats when ever Fang smiled. My stomach did a flip as I looked up at him again. Then I had the urge to ask some more questions to him.

"What kind of music do you like?" Fang asked me. Wow that was weird.

"I like some rock, old country and some recent country are good, and some pop is okay. But for the most part I can't stand it. Oh and I like some classical music."

"Wow this is really weird." He said. Please do not tell me you like all the same things. "I like those too. Plus R&B and jazz. Well I don't really like classical but all of the other types I do." Okay now things are becoming a little bit ridiculous.

"Let me guess your favorite color is black?" I said to him laughing.

"Actually it is, is yours purple?" The weird thing is I'm not wearing anything that would indicate that my favorite color is purple but yet he guessed right.

"How could you even guess that and get it right?"

"You just look like a purple kind of girl." I didn't know I was that easy to read. Honestly I didn't think anyone could read me other then Ella. By the time our food arrived I knew his favorite food, movie, song, actor, drink, tv show, animal, and book. I also knew his birthday, that he play's the guitar and drums, and that his best friends name is Jake. He knew the same amount about me.

*_Never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go I won't let you fall…_

That just happens to be my ringtone for text messages. "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickleback one of my favorite bands. I grabbed my phone that was sitting on the table. I swore I had it on vibrate.

"Sorry mum. I thought I had it on vibrate."

"It's okay. Who is it?" I looked at my phone and it said Ella.

"It's Ella. I wonder what she wants." I clicked on the touch screen and read the message to myself.

**MAX!! GUESS WHAT!!! IGGY JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!!!**

Well what do ya know. Iggy did have it in him.

"What did Ella want hun?" My mom said trying to look at the screen. I don't think El wants me to tell mom so I will let her be the one to tell her.

"She just…wanted to see how everything was. Dinner and all." That's good Max.

"Oh alright." Then my mom and Linda went back to talking about when they were in high school.

"Okay I have two things to say. First that is an awesome ringtone. I love Nickleback, and two what is your cell number." Okay so normally I don't give out my number to people I just meant but I could tell that Fang and I would be great friends. So I gave him my number and suddenly received a text message.

(**Fang **&_Max__)_

**Ella really didn't ask to see how dinner was did she?**

I looked up at him and smiled.

_Now how could you possibly know that?_

**I can see it in your eyes. That you almost never lie to your mom. And I'm guessing when you do you don't look at her when you do.**

What is up with this guy and being able to read me so well. Because that is exactly what I do. But what did he mean "I can see it in your eyes." Oh well.

_Your way to good. And your right El texted me to tell me that Iggy asked her out on a date. She seemed so excited. And I didn't want to be the one to break the news to my mom._

My mom is very protective of myself and Ella when it comes to boys.

**I can tell your a good big sister Max. Most girls would be telling everybody... Including their parents.**

_Yeah well I'm not most girls._

Which was extremely true. I didn't get along with a lot of girls in my grade because of how slutty and materialistic they are. I couldn't stand to be around most of them for a long amount of time.

**I have found that out. I'm glad your not either. Most girls back home are…well lets just say I don't have many friends that are girls back home.**

I know exactly how he feels. I looked back up at him again and nodded my head.

"Linda I think there is a conversation going on that we can't hear." My mom said glancing back and forth between me and Fang smiling.

"I think we are going to have two inseparable teenagers on our hands from now on till the end of the summer." I thought in my head, "You just might." Which is going to be good because Iggy will probably be with Ella a lot this summer. Just then Robert returned with the check. Paying my mom suggested that I introduce Fang to Ella and Iggy tomorrow. I thought it was a great idea. More time to hang out with Fang.

Getting up from our table we walked outside in to the warm June summer air. The warm breeze caressed my skin that was showing, giving me goose bumps.

"So I will see you tomorrow." It wasn't a question. He smiled, the moon shining down bright on us. It made me excited for tomorrow that I get to see Fang again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He copied me. We didn't hug or anything. There was a mutual goodbye in our eyes. We waved to each other smiling which once again made my heart skip a beat. Stupid heart.

* * *

**So what did you think. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Next chapter will be coming in a few days hopefully.**

**School starts back up for me tomorrow **

**And I have chem. and musical practice almost everyday.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody! So extremely sorry that I haven't posted in forever. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed me and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it. So here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. And review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of Maximum Ride is James Paterson.**_

_

* * *

_

To my own relief I was finally home. No one I knew saw me thankfully and I really wanted to get out of this dress. But when I got up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror I just stood there smiling at my reflection. Okay really. What is up with me? First I call a guy I barley know, "handsome" and now I think I look good in a dress. Yeah, there is something seriously wrong with me. So I threw myself down on my bed and clicked the play button on my remote for my ipod dock to start playing. The first song that came on, I had no idea what it was. I decided to let it play to listen to it.

_Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but_

Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last

Why did I let Ella put songs on my ipod?

_But what do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?_

I just want to start again  
Maybe you can show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin

What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing but love to pull you up,  
When you're lying down on the floor yeah  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do

What do you say to takin' chances?  
What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?  
And never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life,  
And I don't know much about your world.  


By the end of the song I was surprised that I actually liked it. Then turning over onto my stomach, and listening to the next song that came on, I closed my eyes and somehow drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sun streaming into my window. I can't believe I feel asleep so fast. Taking a quick look at my clock it said that it was 11:30. How could I have gone to bed so early and woken up so late? Then I remembered that Iggy, Ella, Fang and I were going to hand out until Iggy and Ella's date. I immediately knew that today was taking to be a fun day. After a few minutes decided to get up out of bed. Standing up I realized that I fell asleep with my dress on. It was a wrinkled mess, so I grabbed some clothes, ran into the bathroom and got a shower. Towel drying my hair and putting some moose in it was what I usually did to my hair. And what I usually wore during a day such as this was jeans and a tee-shirt, so I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Nickleback tee-shirt. Walking back into my room I picked up my cell phone to find that I had a text message from Fang.

(**Fang & **_Max_)

**Hey Max. I'll be there in about 20 minutes.**

I honestly couldn't wait to get today started.

_Alright, can't wait__J_

And I pressed send before I knew what I was doing. Since when did I put smiley faces in text's.

"Max Iggy is here." My mom yelled from downstairs. I stuffed my cell phone in my pocket and ran downstairs.

"Hey Ig…" Before I could say anything else he started bursting out laughing.

"What are you laughing at you idiot?"

"You." He said in between a break in his laughter.

"Why? What did I do this time?" I haven't even talked or seen Iggy since yesterday.

"I really don't want to tell you because I know you'll kill me." That bad huh?

"Ig just tell me." And if he doesn't tell me I might just kill him.

"I saw you…wearing a dress." He said in a small voice. Wait!! He what!!!

"You saw me in that dress!! When did you see me, cause I didn't see you?!"

"When you were leaving for the car, I was pulling in to get Ella." I swear if he tells anybody…

"Don't worry Max I won't tell anybody. First off they wouldn't believe me and second I'm too young to die." Well at least he knows better not to tell anybody.

"Hey Iggy." Ella said coming from upstairs all smiley and cute. Iggy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. So I now have to get over the fact that my little sister and best friend are dating. At least I'll have Fang. Wait forget I said that. And before I had to see anymore lovey dovey stuff between Ella and Iggy there was a knock on the door.

"Will you guys please not do that. I know I didn't eat breakfast but I think I'm about to throw up. And besides I think that's Fang." I walked around the corner to open the door, but before I could I heard Ella say, "Oh, did you hear that Ig? It's Fang." He started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "You know guys I can hear you?!" I yelled at them from the door. Opening it I found Fang and Linda standing at the door.

"Hi Max." Linda said standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Hi Linda, Fang. Come in." I said gesturing with my hand.

"Thanks hun." Linda said giving me a hug walking into the house.

"Hey Max." Fang said walking up beside me after his mom let me go. I shut the door behind him.

"Hey Fang. Ready to meet Ella and Iggy." I asked hoping that they weren't making out. Yes I know they just started dating but I wouldn't put it past them.

"Oh yes." He said smiling at me with the smile that makes my heart skip a beat. Note to self: Learn how to ignore that. So we walked into the living room only to find Iggy and Ella holding hands and talking softly to each other on the loveseat. I will admit they make a really cute couple.

"El, Ig. This is Fang. Fang, Ella and Iggy." I said moving my hand back and forth. The two got up to greet Fang.

"Yo, dude." Iggy said giving Fang a fist bump. I can tell that these two will get along.

"Hey Fang." Ella said throwing a small wave his way. I know Ella will get along with him too.

*Remember when we'd stay up late and talk all night…

Now that was Iggy's ringtone. I knew before I even had a chance to look at him getting his phone out of his pocket.

"UUGGHH!!" Iggy said flipping his phone shut. "My mom wants me to baby-sit the little brats." Before he could say anything else I told him that the kids can just come over here and we can watch them while we all hang out.

"Are you sure Max. You know they'll just get in the way."

"Iggy those little angles will not get in our way. Besides Angel and Gazzy always listen to you. And they love it here."

"Okay if you say so Max." Then I remembered that Fang was still here and I hoped he didn't mind that there were little kids coming. I looked over to him.

"Don't worry about it. I love kids." I gave him a thankful smile.

"I'm not sure if you'll like these little devils Fang." Iggy said. Then I punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Max that hurt." What a baby.

"Well it wasn't suppose to feel good." Was my only reply sending him a death glare.

"Max don't punch Iggy." Ella said looking at his arm where I punched him.

"She\I barley punched him." Fang and I said at the same time. I looked over at him. "Well that was weird." We both said at the same time again. Then we both started bursting out laughing.

"You guys are so weird." Iggy said rubbing his arm.

"Well you know what? You picked me as a friend so it's your fault. You'll just have to be a better decision maker."

"Hey guys, me and Linda are going to out for a while. We'll be back later. Max if you guys go anywhere text me."

"Okay mom." I said as the two walked out the door. "Bye love you."

"So…" Iggy said smiling looking at Ella. Wait! Hold it a minute here.

"Ella, does mom know you and Iggy are going out tonight?" I said through my teeth She better have told her. She smiled slightly and shook her head. My mouth gaped open.

"Max you might want to shut your mouth or you might catch some flies." Fang said to me making me close my mouth.

"So does that mean Fang and I are going to have to watch the kids by ourselves tonight?" Ella's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much Max!" Running over to me embracing me in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and Iggy, you are giving me and Fang the babysitting money _you_ are supposed to be earning.'

"Come on Max, I am so broke right now." Iggy complained.

"Well then you can take the little kids on your date with Ella." He ran his fingers impatiently through his hair.

"Fine…whatever." He agreed.

"Looks like we are going to be earning some money tonight." I turned to Fang who had been quiet for a while and gave him a fist bump.

"Alright, sound good to me. So when are these kids getting here?" And almost right on cue the doorbell rang. "That would be them." I said running over to the door getting ready to be pounced on.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**(PS. There will be way more FAX soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews and all the favorite story adding.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter . **

**I've pretty much been working on it all day because I had nothing better to do since we got at least 2 feet of snow.**

**And I have a snow day tomorrow so I will be working on the next chapter for all of you out there who is liking this story. **

**Disclaimer: James Paterson is the rightful owner of Maximum Ride. He is such a genius.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Before I could open the door, the bell rang again. "I'm coming guys." I yelled opening the door.

"Max!" Two little voices yelled.

"Hey Angel, Gazzy." I said embracing them in a hug. Angel is a sweet little six year old with curly blond hair, the prettiest blue eyes, and the sweetest face. And Gazzy or 'The Gasman' we sometimes call him (for obvious reasons) is an adorable eight year old who also has wavy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. And let's just say both of their names fit them very well.

"Max I'm so excited for today. We're going to have so much fun. We can play games and color and play outside and…" I cut her off.

"Whoa. Calm down sweetie." She's starting to sound like Nudge.

"Sorry Max." She said taking a breath.

"Max can I go play the Xbox?!" Gazzy asked both impatiently and excitedly. I nodded my head and he ran into the living room.

"Gazzy!" Iggy yelled. "Did you even ask?" Ugh. Iggy is really bugging me.

"Yes Iggy he did ask and I told him he could." I said walking back into the living room with Angel in my arms. Childishly he stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same. (I didn't say I wasn't childish)

"Who is that?" Angel whispered to me. "Is he your boyfriend?" That made my face turn a couple shades of red. And unfortunately it was totally obvious.

"Fang this is Angel. Angel that is Fang." Fang smiled at her. She loves him already

"Hi Angel. It's nice to meet you." Angel had a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Fang. Are you Max's boyfriend?" Iggy and Ella started to snicker and there was blood rushing to Fang's face and mine. He was so cute when he blushed. Wait forget I said that. I didn't mean it.

"No sweetie. I'm just her friend." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay."

"And that over there," Iggy said pointing to Gazzy and placing his hand on Fang's shoulder. "Is my little bro Gazzy."

"Hey Gazzy." Fang said giving him a small wave. Gazzy's only response was a head nod. He was way to into the game. At least he's having fun.

"Nice Gaz, very nice." Iggy said walking over to him and ruffling his hair.

"Don't you see I'm busy?" Gazzy asked Iggy swatting his hand away. Hum…I wonder how I could possibly break the ice and get all of us to do the same thing. Oh I got it. I am an evil genius.

"So who wants to go get some ice cream?" I asked knowing everybody would want to. (I know evil right?)

"Me!" Everybody yelled. Just as I suspected.

"Alright let me call mom and we can be on our way." So I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and press the number 5, my mom's speed dial number. She answered on the second ring.

"Yes Max?" My mom asked me.

"Just wanted to let you know that we all are going to get some ice cream."

"Who is all of you?" My mom asked me obviously smiling.

"Just me, Ella, Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy."

"Oh alright. You can take the van." Oh, I love my mom so much.

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Your welcome sweetie. And love you too." I heard a muffled voice in the background. "And Linda want's you to tell Fang to behave." She would.

"Alright I will. Bye." There was a click on the end of the line so I stuffed my cell back into my pocket. "Fang, your mom wanted me to tell you to behave."

"She always tells me that." Hmm…I wonder why?

"Well let's go. Mom said we can take the car."

"Shotgun!" Fang and Iggy both yelled at the same time. So starts the shotgun rivalry.

"Hey I'm driving." I said sternly.

"Yeah so…" Iggy said.

"That means I get to choose who sits where. And I say the two little kids sit in the far back, the two love birds can sit in the middle and Fang can have shotgun. Besides, shouldn't you want to sit by your girlfriend anyways?" That made Ella hit Iggy in the arm where I had punched him. Let's just say I'm the one who taught her how to fight.

"Seriously Ig."

"Ouch Ella. Max defiantly taught you how to fight." Ella's face then went from a frown a to a happy smile.

"Alright guy's let's get going." I grabbed the car keys off the table beside the door and locked it behind me.

"Thanks for shotgun." Fang said coming up beside me.

"Your welcome. Right now I like you a lot better then Iggy. Besides we have a lot more in common." A smile brightened up his face. And with that we got into the car just how I instructed them to and we were off.

**Fang's POV**

We got into the car just as how Max told us to sit. She is such a strong girl and she is not afraid to speak her mind. I really like that about her. And on top of her being strong and courageous she is extremely hot. Actually hot is not the right word. Beautiful is most defiantly the right word though. Wow…there is something seriously wrong with me. I have never called a girl beautiful before. I guess I have all summer to figure it out. "So what ice cream place are we going to?"

"Jordan's. They are the best around." She smiled over at me. She had such a beautiful smile. See there I go again.

"Max can we turn the radio on?" Ella asked reaching up between us.

"Yeah go ahead El." So she turned it on to a station I would never really listen to but it wasn't my car so I didn't mess with it.

"The next song that we're gonna play for you on this hot summer day in Arizona day is called 'Crush' by David Archuleta. I'm sure all you teenage girls out there will enjoy it.

"Guess again bubby." Max said reaching over just about to turn the radio when Ella started to protest against it. So Max being the good sister she is let it play.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

This is one song that will never go onto my ipod. I don't understand how people listen to this kind of music.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  


The sad thing is I can kind of relate to this song. Back in Florida there was this girl named Bridget and I had the hugest crush on her. Yeah I know sad. But the thing was I didn't like her because of her personality, I liked her because of her looks. She had red curly hair and the nicest curves. It was defiantly just a crush. That relationship did not turn out well. Let's just say there was a lot of crying and girls giving me the cold shoulder.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

"Thank God that is over." Max and I said at the same time. We started to laugh and Ella added in, "Oh come on guy's it wasn't that bad." She obviously doesn't like the same music Max and I do.

"Well at least we're here. So let's go get some ice cream."

00-00-00

In a matter of 5 minutes we all had our ice cream and we were sitting at a bench outside the parlor. The little kids had a small, Iggy and Ella both got mediums, and Max and I had both gotten larges. There wasn't much conversation going on at first because we were all to busy eating our ice cream.

"Oh great." Max said looking at a black Porsche that had just pulled into the parking lot. She didn't seem to happy about it. The door opened to reveal a red head with wavy hair who wore a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top. Not my kind of girl.

"Who is that?" I asked Max who seemed to be in her own little world.

"You mean the red headed bimbo that just pulled in. That's Lissa. The biggest slut and boyfriend stealer ever." Wow, something bad must of happened between them. "I'll tell you later tonight." She assured me. And with not much luck she spotted us and started to walk over. Giving us a little finger wave she smiled at me.

"Hey Max, guys. Who's your friend." She said leaning down elbows on our table showing a whole bunch of cleavage.

"Hi Lissa, this is Fang. Now could you please go away there are little kids around and I don't feel like being sick while I eat." She must have ignored everything Max had just said because she just leaned over to me showing more of her cleavage.

"If you ever want to hang out with a real girl, well, look me up." And with that she walked away into the ice cream parlor.

**Max's POV**

"She makes me so angry!" I yelled. After what she did to me and Sam I have hated her with all my body, heart, and soul. Just now when she came over acting like the biggest slut anyone would ever see, telling Fang to look her up, and calling me "not a real girl." I really just want to scream right now. But I'll save till I get home. Fang gave me an are-you-okay-look.

"I am not okay." Poor Fang had to just see that. He probably liked all her red flowing hair, curves and the cleavage she was showing off. And for some reason that made my stomach do flips.

"Do you want to go talk?" He asked me knowing how peeved I was.

"When we get home." I answered him. When I said that the slut walked out of the parlor with a guy hanging all over her. They both walked over to her car. He got in the passenger seat and before she got in she winked at Fang. My mouth just hung open. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! The rest of the time was quite. I was to peeved to talk and the others didn't want to say the wrong thing to tick me off any more. We all finished our ice cream and left the parlor not saying anything.

As we drove home I kids thanks me for the ice cream and I told them that they were welcome. That was the extension of the conversation on the ride.

When we got home Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella all changed into their swimsuits and went out to the pool. As for Fang and I we went up to my room to talk. In my room I threw myself down on my bed and Fang sat beside me. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I apologized to him hoping he didn't think I was psycho or anything.

"You don't have to apologize to me Max. It's not like it was your fault." He sounded so understanding and I was thankful at that moment I was talking to him.

"But I acted like a little brat. And that is not okay with me."

"I don't think you acted like a brat. Besides I can tell that she is a slut just from those few seconds. And what she said about you was not okay in my book." He put his hand on mine and electricity shot up my arm again. Why does that happen every time we touch? His hand stayed on mine as we talked.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't think she was amazingly hot." Every guy I've ever known who has meant Lissa has wanted her.

"Well she's not my kind of girl. And I'm not like other guy's." Well that was weird.

"I'm glad."

"So…ummm…do you want to tell me about the 'boyfriend stealer' part?" He asked me innocently.

"You remembered that?" I was hoping he forgot.

"If you don't want to tell me than you don't have to." He said getting ready to get up off the bed.

"No, I want to tell you." I said quickly. "Last year I was dating this guy named Sam. He was my first and last boyfriend. Well after three months I caught him cheating on me with Lissa. I guess it had been going on for a few weeks and I was to stupid and oblivious to realize what was going on. They broke up a week later because she was cheating on him with another guy. Sam tried to get me back but I knew it would just happen again." I felt a tear run down my cheek. No! I mentally yelled at myself. You are not going to cry, especially in front of Fang. But I couldn't help it. A few more tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Oh Max don't cry." Fang told me taking me into his arms. I let a few more tears run out of my eyes when realized how good it felt to be in his arms. I liked him comforting me. And this is Maximum Ride talking here. Sitting in his arms for a few minutes longer I rubbed my eyes and unwillingly pulled myself out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a baby." What is up with me?

"Stop apologizing Max. Obviously he wasn't good enough for you. Hell, I've only know you for like two days and I know that you deserve better than that." Somehow he always knew the right thing to say. That time I placed my hand on his.

"I'm so happy that you're my friend." I truly was.

"Same here. And you don't ever have to worry about a guy hurting you again because if they ever do I will hurt them."

"Thanks Fang. So…do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't have any swim trunks."

"Actually your mom brought you a pair because she knew we had a pool." Fang was so lucky that he had an awesome mom.

"Okay sounds good."

"Your swim trunks should be sitting on the bathroom counter. You can change in there and I'll meet you outside." He shook his head and headed out from my room. I knew today was going to be an awesome day. To bad Lissa had to come and ruin a small part of it.

* * *

**I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.**

**Did you guy's like the FAX? I hope so.**

**And hopefully that song was a little foreshadowing **

**For you all.**

**Keep reading and please review I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys' here's a new chapter. I didn't have school today so I worked on it pretty much all day. And get this I don't have school tomorrow either so hopefully I'll be working on the next one. As for Wed. well I prob. Won't have school then either. Well enough with my ranting. Please read and review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: The incredible Maximum Ride rightfully belongs to the genius James Paterson.**

* * *

I shut the door behind Fang and went over to my dresser to find my swimsuit. While looking through them I realized that my only one-piece suit was to small for me. I looked and found one that covered most of my body. It was black with purple polka-dots; my two favorite colors. The bottoms were short like and the top was a halter that stopped mid-tummy and at the small of my back. After putting it on I grabbed a beach towel and my bottle of sunscreen and was just about ready to go out but turned around quickly and grabbed my sketch book and pencil off my dresser top. Now I was ready to go swimming.

00-00-00

"Took you long enough slow-polka!" Iggy yelled from in the pool. Everybody was out here…except Fang. He must still be changing.

"Hey Max I invited Nudge over for a bit." Ella said getting out of the pool.

"Okay sounds good."

"Ummm…Can I talk to you Max? Just for a quick second." She sounded kind of worried.

"Yeah El." I led her over to the wooden bench and sat down. "What's up sis?" She looked up at me with a serious face

"Well…I heard you talking to Fang about Sam and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Leave it to Ella.

"Yeah El. I'm good now."

"You just sounded to upset and I hate when your sad."

"Oh Ella, Don't worry about me. Besides Fang talked tome and I feel a lot better."

"Fang is good for you." She said. What did she mean by that?

"Come again."

"Fang is good for you. He seems really nice and mom told me how well you two got along last might. I haven't seen you get close to a guy since Sam." Ella truly cared about my happiness and I loved that about her.

"Ella he's just my friend. I think if we spend more time together I could consider him my best friend." A friend who makes my heart flutter when he smiles and makes my stomach do flips when _sluts_ flirt with him. _What am I thinking?_

"You say that mom Max but let summer take it's course and you'll be eating those words." And with that she ran over to the diving board and cannon balled back in. Before I could even get close to the pool I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it. Announcing to everybody. I sat my towel and sunscreen down on the table and ran back inside. When I entered the living room I ran straight into…a brick wall? Oh no it was only Fang. Him and his perfect six pack and nicely muscled body. (Drool factor-10) When I ran into him I rose my hands up so they were lying on his chest.

"Take a picture Max. It will last longer. We both smiled at that.

"Jerk." I said with the smile plastered on my face. I lowered my hands from his chest and kept my eye's to the ground as I walked around him. "You can go on out back." I told him. When I go to the door I opened it to see a happy smiling Nudge.

"Hey Max! How are you? Thanks for inviting me over. I wasn't doing anything important. So Ella told me about your friend named Fang. I can't wait to meet him. Is he hot? OMG!!! Max you like him don't you. I haven't seen that look on your face since Sam. I…" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Please Nudge my ears are bleeding. " I took my hand off her mouth.

"Sorry Max." She apologized.

"It's okay. Now come on." I said leading her out back.

"Hey Nudge!" Ella and Iggy both chimed in.

"Hey guys!" She said waving back while talking her tank and shorts of that covered her swimsuit.

"Hey Nudge. " I said walking up beside her. "That's Fang." I said pointing to him in the pool. Her mouth hung open. "Wow, something actually made you speechless."

"Finally, you have good taste in guy's again Max." That time my mouth hung open.

"I don't like him!" I yelled at Nudge loudly. A little to loudly. It got really quiet and everybody…including Fang was looking at me. My face turned about 50 shades of red, yet again today.

"Sure you don't." And with that she ran off and jumped in the pool screaming. That girl is going to get it one of these days.

"Come on Max!" Angel yelled from the shallow end.

"I'm coming." So I walked over to the diving board and did a perfect dive into the deep end. I loved being in the water. It was always so refreshing and I loved the smell of the chlorine. When I came up there was loud cheering.

"Nice Max!"

"Way to go!"

"That was so totally sweet!"

"Thank you, thank you." I said as almost bowing as I stood in the shallow end. Fang came over to me and gave me a high-five.

"Nice." He said smiling. My heart fluttered again. I should probably get that checked.

"Listen can you help me with something?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head. "Okay. When Nudge and Ella get out of the pool to dry we'll go fill up squirt guns with ice cold water and squirt them. I know it's amateur but it will be funny. I'll have Iggy tape it on his phone."

"Sounds like fun." He told me. Finally someone to do pranks with me. Now that Iggy and Ella are dating he won't help me cause he won't want to get her mad.

"Alright let me go tell Iggy our plan." And with that I swam over to a lone Iggy in the deep end. This was going to be fun.

**Fang's POV**

This is going to be fun. Weather it's amateur of not it's still a good plan. I watched Max swim over to Iggy in the deep end to tell him that he was going to record it on his phone. God, she is gorgeous. And this is Mr. Quiet and Mysterious talking here. After diving back under the water Ella and the girl named Nudge came over to me.

"Hey Fang." This can't be good. "Can we ask you something?"

"Ah…sure." Please don't ask what I think your gonna ask.

"Do you like Max?" Nudge asked me looking over her way.

"Well yeah I like her." Maybe they'll just go away if I don't give them the answer they want. Not that I would give them the answer they want to hear cause I don't.

"No silly. Do you like her, like her?" These two, I can tell, thrive on being match makers.

"Guy's I just meant Max. And I like her as a friend. She's really awesome and nice and sweet and pretty and…" _Crap!! _I so did not mean to say that out loud. They were looking at me as if they never heard a guy speak before. "Do not tell her I just said that." I told them sternly.

"Fang, that was the nicest thing I've ever heard a guy say about Max. I even told her that you are good for her." Ella said looking at Nudge.

"Wait you what?" Oh God.

"I told Max that you were good for her. She hasn't gotten close to a guy since Sam so…" She hasn't?

"Why?" Not that I care. Or do I?

"Come on Fang. Even you can't be that thick. What girl, who was just cheated on, would get close to another guy just to possibly get hurt again? Not that one." Ella said pointing over to Max. "Max is a strong girl, but what happened really took a toll on her. She wasn't herself for weeks." Poor Max. How could anybody do that to her? What guy would cheat on her?

"But the reason we were asking you is because if you did, which it sounds like you do, we were going to tell you not to hurt her. Max doesn't fall easily, but it is possible." These are two great friends Max has here.

"You guy's don't have to worry. I wouldn't hurt her. I even told her that if another guy hurt her again, I would hurt them."

"We're glad to hear that. And you don't have to worry. We won't tell Max about you calling her sweet or nice or pretty.: With every work she said she got louder and further away from me. By the time Ella yelled pretty I was going after them. Screaming they ran from me over to the deep end behind Iggy and Max. "What are you doing?" Max asked up.

"Nothing. We were just talking to Fang about something." max gave them and odd look. "We can't tell you. If you want to know Fang will have to tell you." I then looked at them and mouthed "thank you" to them.

"I'm really confused Ig." Max said looking at Iggy with a confused face.

"Me too." He said scratching his head.

"do you want to go lay out for a while Nudge?" Ella asked starting to the ladder to get out of the pool.

"I would love to El."

"What was that about?" Max asked me.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Okay, well shall we start with the plan." Iggy and I both shook our heads. "Okay the water guns are inside in the closet. Fang and I will go get them and fill them up. Ig, you just be ready to tape." Getting out of the pool I followed Max out of the pool into the kitchen. "So are you going to tell me what you three were talking about?" I knew she was going to ask.

"No. At least not yet."

"So your just going to let me suffer." She said grabbing the water guns out of the closet.

"Yeah pretty much."

"I guess I don't have to worry. I'll get it out of Ella or Nudge sooner or later." I didn't respond I just started to fill up the water gun. When I finished filling up mine Max started with hers. Walking behind her I _accidentally_ pulled the trigger and shot Max in the head. She turned around with a look on her face that I couldn't describe. My mouth shot open. "You better run." And I booked it out of the kitchen hiding behind a rubber float.

"What are you guys doing!!" Nudge yelled. "Your getting us wet." She finished. I busted out laughing but Max was to busy trying to get me to notice. Running out from behind the float to behind Iggy Max ran after me. Luckily we were right by the edge of the deep end so I threw my water gun down picked up Max.

"Fang let me go!!" She said hitting my chest.

"Not a chance." So I jumped into the deep end with her in my arms. Under water I opened my eyes to see Max looking back at me with puffy cheeks holding her breath. I grinned at her and she grinned right back. Oh Max. Coming up to the surface I found 5 smiling faces looking down at us.

"That was priceless!" Iggy said giving me a fist bump from the edge of the pool.

"You want to know something even more priceless?" Max interjected. I think I knew what she was talking about.

"What Max?"

"Just turn around." Iggy turned around to find Ella and Nudge standing behind him.

"What are you two…" He didn't get to finish. The girls pushed him into the pool before he could. Max was right that was defiantly more priceless. The rest of the time we were out in the pool we all messed around with each other and had a great time. What a great first day of summer I was having.

**Max's POV**

Back up in my room changing from my soaking wet swim suit into a pair of my favorite jean shorts and Nickelback tee-shirt I turned to my Ipod. Luckily one of my favorite song's came on this time. _**(How You Love Me Now- Hey Monday)**_

_You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?  
_

One reason why I like this song is because it remind me of how bad Sam was for me and why I would never go back to him.

_Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you_

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Save  
Save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sun rises here  
There's no more you and I

Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  


Hopefully I will never have to compare a guy with this song again.

* * *

**Once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I personally can't wait to get through this day cause then…**

**Well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!! I just want to apologize for not updating in forever. If you saw my schedule you may understand. Well here is chapter 6. I hope you all like it. Read and Review.

**Max's POV**

"Max what are you doing?" Ella asked me as I sat on my bed and drew in my sketch book. I quickly closed it before she could see.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." I told her. She gave me an odd look.

"Max please tell me what's wrong." The only problem with that is that there's nothing wrong.

"Ella I swear to you that there is nothing wrong." I said shaking my head. She didn't seem to believe me.

"Well then will you tell me what you were thinking about?" _Just tell her Max. She's your sister. She won't tell anybody._

"Okay. I was just thinking about…" Think of something Max. "how much fun this summer is going to be." Good thinking Max.

"That's it? You made me worry over nothing?" She punched my arm. "You jerk." I smiled at her.

"I told you it was nothing El. Now go back downstairs with the others. I'll be down in a few minutes." Ella reached over and gave me a hug and then went back downstairs. Thankfully she shut the door behind her so I opened my sketch book to the page I was on. Right before she walked in I was drawing a picture of two people, a teenage boy and girl, lying beside each other on the beach. The girl was nestled under the boys arm and lying her head on his chest. Just by looking at the picture you could tell that they were in love. "I wish it was only this easy." I said to myself. So closing the book again I placed it under my pillow and went downstairs.

Sitting down on the couch beside Fang in the living room I asked, "So what does everybody want to do now?" There were slight muffles and shoulder shrugs but no suggestions. And then Angel with her genius mind spoke up.

"Can we play SingStar?!" Angel asked excited. To that there were three different replies.

"No!" Gazzy and Iggy replied

"Yeah!" Ella and Nudge yelled.

"I don't care." Fang said honestly not caring.

"Okay how about we all just sing one song. And then who ever what's to play more can." Everybody just nodded. Wow I didn't think it would be that easy. So we started the game with Gazzy singing, "Over My Head" by the Fray. He actually did pretty good for an eight year old. Then Iggy sang "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse. Iggy on the other hand…well let's just say he should stick to playing piano and making bombs. Ella and Nudge sang "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. There voices blend really well together and that's how they always sing, together. And then came Angel who sang the same song she always does, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. After the forth time I heard her sing it, it got a little old.

"Okay Max it's your turn." Iggy told me.

"You guy's know I don't sing with SingStar."

"Yeah, so go get your guitar and then sing." I sighed. Stupid friends. So I ran up to my room and grabbed my guitar that was laying on the window seat.

Back in the living room I sat down in the same spot that I claimed my own. "So what should I sing?" Having no idea what to sing.

"Oh sing "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift." Nudge suggested. How did I know that there would be a Taylor Swift suggestion.

"Fine." So I looked down at my guitar placed my fingers in their right position and started to play. **(I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift)**

_Friday night beneath the stars,_  
_in a field behind your yard,_  
_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing;_  
_just listen to the crickets sing._  
_Everything I need is right here by my side._  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_livin' in a crazy world._  
_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._  
_And I don't try to hide my tears._  
_The secrets or my deepest fears._  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do._  
_And you know everything about me._  
_You say that you can't live without me._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._  
_Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you_  
_Uh huh_  
_Yeah _

As I played the last chord I looked up and everybody's mouth hung open. "What are you guy's looking at?" I asked them kind of confused.

"Max that was so good. I've never heard you sing like that before." Iggy told me.

"I live with you and I've never heard you sing like that before." Ella said with a smile plastered on her face. What's up with that. All I did was sing the exact same way that I always do.

"Okay well that's weird then. I guess in a good way though."

"Oh yeah totally! OMG! Max you should try out for American Idol! You could sing that song and you would have no trouble winning the whole thing all together. And then you could get a big record deal and then we could go to all these really big parties and you could introduce me to Taylor Launter and Orlando Bloom and then…" Gazzy and Angel placed their hands over her mouth.

"Wow." Fang said. That made us all burst out laughing.

"This is a side of Nudge that you were going to see sooner or later." I told Fang. Nudge moved the kids hands away from her mouth.

"I'm find now. So know it's Fang's turn." He looked down at the ground.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to sing." I told him. I would understand. I hate singing in front of people I don't know. Even though I just did. How did I do that?

"No it's okay. Can I use your guitar?" He asked me.

"Uh…yeah." I said handing my baby over to him. When he held the guitar he placed his fingers where they were suppose to go. With the pick he strummed the string and started playing. Right off the bat I knew what he was going to sing. **(Thunder-Boy's Like Girl's)**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_  
_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder, and I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder _

The whole time he played his eyes were down on the guitar. But when he was done he looked up and our eye's locked. I couldn't look away even when he did.

"I…wow…ah…" I stopped trying to talk before I made an even bigger idiot out of myself.

"Who's speechless now Max?" Nudge said waving her hand in front of my face. I turned my head toward her.

"Thanks Nudge." I told her. "Okay…ahhh…who still wants to play?" Angel was the only one who raised her hand. "Okay well you can play for a little bit sweetie. It's going on six o'clock right now so I'm going to make some food for everyone. El when are you and Ig leaving?"

"In like 5 minutes. The movie starts in half an hour so we need time to get tickets, buy snacks, and get seats." Okay so I only have to make food for four. Since Nudge is leaving when Ella leaves.

"Alright let me know when you two are leaving. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Do you need help?" Fang asked me. That was nice of him.

"That would be great." Since I can't cook for the life of me a little help would be good. So we walked into the kitchen both trying to think of something to eat.

"How about macaroni and cheese."

"I don't like using the stove. Oh I got it. Let's just order a pizza." I told him. Now that was the easy way out of things. Just to order a pizza.

"Sounds good. What toppings?"

"Mushroom, sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, and extra cheese." I said. I knew he would think I was crazy. A lot of people think it's disgusting but it's really not.

"You are my dream girl." What did he just say? "Everyone of those toppings I would have named." Okay he was just talking about the pizza. Get a hold of yourself Max. So just how any other normal girl would act to that sentence I smiled at him.

"You wish I were your dream girl." Whoa! Did I really just say that? He started walking over to me.

"It's got nothing to do with wishing Max." He said bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. His hand was calloused and rough but it felt good against skin. I really liked it's feel. So much that I leaned my head into his palm. _What are you doing Max!? _He started to lean in closer so that our foreheads were touching. _What is he doing?_ Our lips were inches away and then he finally brushed his against mine. Did he just kiss me!!! His lips were soft and warm on mine. I wanted him to kiss me again but he didn't get the chance to because my cell phone started to go off. I got my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was my mom. Wow does she have impeccable timing or what?

"Hey mom." I answered her clearing my throat.

"Hey Max. I just wanted to call you to let you know that Linda and I won't be back till later. We were going to go shopping for a bit and then get a bite to eat."

"Okay well, Ella and Iggy are going to see a movie and…" I didn't get to finish.

"Did you say Ella and Iggy are going to see a movie?" _Oh crap._

"Yes." I said shyly.

"Well that's great. I knew Ella had a crush on Iggy and she's old enough to date. Beside Iggy is one of your friends so I trust him." I smiled. I just spilled the beans and my mom is totally fine.

"Okay well their leaving in like two minutes and Fang and I are gonna watch Angel and Gazzy for Iggy. We were actually just about to order a pizza to eat."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too." And I hung up. Stuffing my phone back in my pocket I looked up at Fang.

"I just ordered the pizza's. One with our toppings and then one with just pepperoni for the kids." Thank god for Fang.

"Thanks." I said not bringing my gaze up from the floor.

"Look Max about before I…" Oh God here we go.

"Don't worry about it. Totally forgotten." He didn't reply. All he did was shake his head. Well now that's over and dealt with.

"Max!" Ella yelled running into the kitchen. "Mom just called me and told me to have fun at the movies with Iggy. What did you tell her." MOM!!

"Well…ah…it accidentally slipped out that you were going to the movies with Iggy. But she said that was great." I added in quickly.

"Are you serious. I worried over nothing."

"Yes. Now go have fun. I'll see you when you get home." I told her. I walked around the table and hugged her. "Be careful." I whispered.

"You be careful too." She breathed in my ear. I let her go not understanding what she meant. Looking back at Fang I smiled at him.

**Fang's POV**

"Come on. Let's go wait for the pizza outside." Max told me. I followed her through the living room. She told the kids to come outside with us. Angel ran over to her and she picked her up and Gazzy followed behind her. Once we were off the porch Max sat Angel down to play with Gazzy and the sidewalk chalk. She looked around and sat in a spot a couple feet away from the kids. I looked over at her and noticed how beautiful she really is. Walking over to her side I joined her on the grass

"I love just sitting outside and looking up at the sky." I confessed to her.

"Me too. Sometimes I just like sitting on the roof and looking at the stars at night. I've always wanted to go to the beach and stay out night and just…lay." That made me look over at her and smile.

"I've done that before with…" I faded away before I finished. She gave me a questing look. _Just tell her. Max is your friend._ "with my old girlfriend Bridget." She just shook her head.

"How was that?" She surprisingly asked me.

"It was…cool. Considering we had to leave in the middle of the night because she didn't like all the bugs outside at night. So I guess I've never really stayed out all night." I chuckled.

"Their just bugs. It's not like they would have hurt her." She said smiling up at the sky.

"Yeah well I tried to convince her of that but she wouldn't listen." Max just rolled her eyes. She is so fearless. Then she said something totally unexpected.

"I can't imagine you dating a girl like that." Yeah never though she was going to say that.

"Yeah well, that relationship didn't turn out very well." Max smiled lighting up the night. "She was way to girly. Heck she didn't even like scary movies." Her jaw dropped.

"How could anyone not like scary movies?" I shrugged my shoulders. "That's just un-American." I laughed. I don't think I have ever laughed so much in one day. Then Max laid down on to her back and looked up at the sky. I did the same. We stayed like that for a while. It was nice just to be able to lay and not talk. A comfortable silence overwhelmed me and It made me happy. I was so comfortable with this girl and I've only know her for a day.

"Hey Max." A guys voice said getting closer from the street. We both sat up. I saw Max shudder. There was a boy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes walking towards us with two pizza's in his hand.

"Since when do you work for Pizza Hut?" Max asked in a bitter voice.

"Since a week ago." He said to her. "This is my first delivery. I made sure of it." Who the hell was this guy. "Who's he?" He asked nodding in my direction.

"None of your business Sam." So this was the asshole who broke Max's heart. "Now just give us our pizza's and go back to work." She said to him.

"Awh Max is on a date." Sam said clearly wanting a fight. I took a step toward him.

"Hey why don't you…" I was cut off.

"Hey let me handed this." Max told me. I stepped back nodding my head. She took another step toward him. "Sam." She said sternly. "Give us our fucking pizza's and then you can go and crawl back into Lissa's bed. Here's the money." Max said taking the money out of her pocket and dropping it on the ground in front of him and then took the pizza boxes out of his hand. She turned around and right when she did Sam reached forward and slapped her butt. I was about to do something when Max turned around dropped the pizza boxes and punched Sam right in the face. It was the best punch I have ever seen a girl throw. He grabbed his cheek, picked up the money, and then walked back to the delivery car.

When he was out of sight I walked up to Max and saw that a tear was running down her cheek. So I turned her towards me and held her in my arms. At first she stayed stiff like a board but then she loosened in my arms and held me back. Her warmth radiated off of her and hit me like a brick wall. Finally she pulled away from me. "I'm sorry." She apologized wiping her face.

"Don't apologize. He's an asshole. I don't know how you ever went out with him."

"I don't either." Picking up the pizza's we both looked over to Angel and Gazzy. They were busy writing on the sidewalk. I hope they didn't see that.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go eat. I don't' know about you but I'm starving." She laughed.

"Alright. Angel Gazzy! Come on inside guys and I'll get you two your pizza." The two turned around and smiled at the sight of the pizza. Running inside ahead of us. "Thank you, by the way." Max said nudging me with her shoulder.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

"But you were going to. And if I didn't stop you I'm sure you would have hurt him worse then I did. So thank you…for almost stepping in." "Hey, what are friends for. Besides no girl deserves to be treated like that." I told her. With that we went inside to eat our pizza.

So….? How was it. Please let me know. Oh and if you would like check out my other story. So hit that review button and let me know what you thought. Please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's here's a new chapter. I am so very, very, very, very, very, very, extremely sorry for not posting another chapter in forever! It is inexcusable. But anyways here is a new chapter. Well enough with my ranting. Please read and review. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: The incredible Maximum Ride rightfully belongs to the genius James Paterson.**

**Max's POV**

I took a bite of my delicious but weird pizza.

"You guys are so weird." Angel told us after taking a bite of her third piece of pizza. She might only be six but she sure can eat a lot.

"Hey it's actually good. Wanna try a bite?" I asked holding it towards her.

"Ewwww…Max get that away from me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"More for me." And I took another bite of my pizza.

"You mean more for us?" he asked knowing that I didn't want to share.

"Ahh…yeah sure." I smiled over at him and nodded my head. I can't believe that in two days time I've made a totally new friend.

"Don't knock it till you try it." I told Angel who had a look of disgust on her face as Fang and I ate our pizza.

"Can I try it?" Gazzy asked. I glanced at the toppings of the pizza. "Only a bite. I can't imagine what would happen if you ate a whole slice." He shook his head understanding. Fang gave me a questioning look. "We don't call him the Gasman for nothing." I informed him.

"Here Gaz." I gave him my half eaten pizza. He took a bite or what some might call a mouthful and swallowed. "Gazzy! That was not a small bite!" I yelled.

"You never said what size of a bite." He had a point, but never the less. So I got up out of my seat walked over to him and gave him the biggest noogie of his life. When I though he had enough I let him go and casually walked over to my seat, sat down and ate the rest of my pizza. Fang looked over at me and gave me a smirk. I caught it out of the corner of my eye.

We all went back to eating after the little outburst.

"Fang?" Angel said so innocently…and if you knew Angel you would think everything she said was innocent.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over at her sweet face.

"How old are you?" I wonder where this question was going to go.

"Seventeen, eighteen in August. Why?" He asked…me wondering also.

"So you and Max are the same age." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah I guess we are." I said before she could go anywhere else with this conversation.

"So that means you and Max could fall in love and date and get married and have-" She was cut off by Gazzy's hand. The look on my face must have been a mix between horror and shock…I know Fang's was. Nudge must be rubbing off on Angel.

"Oh Angel…just finish your pizza and I'll take you outside to catch lighting bugs." I bribed her.

"OKAY!" She yelled more excited then ever. So she scarfed down the rest of her half eaten pizza and pulled me up out of my seat to go outside with her. Well now I was more worried about what Angel would say considering that Fang and I were just friends. I didn't want anything to ruin that.

**Fang's POV**

"Fang?" Angel said smiling over at me. Now this was a little girl that seemed to fit her name really well.

"Yeah?" I asked looking over at her innocent face.

"How old are you?" Why would she want to know how old I was?

"Seventeen, eighteen in August." I confessed. "Why?"

"So you and Max are the same age." I had no idea where this was going to go.

"Yeah I guess we are." Max said before Angel or I could say anything else.

"So that means you and Max could fall in love and date and get married and have-" Before she could finish her sentence her brother Gazzy put his hand over her mouth. I must have had a look of shock and horror on my face. Max looked horrified as Angel spoke.

"Oh Angel…just finish your pizza and I'll take you outside to catch lighting bugs." Max told her. Was that a bribe I just heard?

"OKAY!" Yup, it was a bribe. Obviously this was a girl who liked bugs and catching them…even though she was only around…six, seven? So she about swallowed down her half eaten pizza in three bites, pulled Max up from her seat and dragged her outside.

"Don't worry you'll get used to her after a while." Gazzy told me.

"Does she always come up with ridiculous things to say?" I asked Gazzy laughing.

"Usually. Nudge seems so be rubbing off on her so it's getting worse." We both laughed.

"So…wanna play some X-box when we're done eating?" I asked him giving him a half grin.

"Heck yes!" He yelled. So we quickly finished eating our pizza, went into the living room and played a countless number of games until Gazzy fell asleep on the couch beside me.

**Max's POV**

After about 30 minutes Angel sat down beside me.

"What are you looking at Max?" She asked me. I was laying down on my back starting up into the dark sky looking at the stars.

"Just looking at the stars. Aren't they pretty?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Yup. Their very, very pretty…just like you Max." She said to me looking my way. I smiled.

"Awh. Thanks sweetheart." Even if it wasn't true it still made me smile.

"But really Max. You are beautiful." She said as if reading my mind. "You have really pretty hair and really pretty brown eyes."

"Thanks Ang." I said looking back up. It stayed silent for a while. I looked back down at Angel when I heard a light snoring. She was fast asleep on the soft grass. So I sat up from my spot in the grass, scooped Angel up in my arms, and carried her inside. I found a sleeping Gazzy on the couch and I saw Fang outside on the front porch. I wondered what he was doing. Finding an open spot on the couch by Gazzy I laid her down and walked outside to find Fang playing my guitar.

"Hey." I said walking over to him and sitting down on the swing. "When did he fall asleep?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes ago." I nodded my head. We sat there in a comfortable silence.

"So how was your first day of summer?" I asked him. He looked over to me.

"It was fun. Thanks to all of you." I gave him a smile.

"I'm glad. How do you think Ella's and Iggy's date went?" I asked just wanting to talk.

"I bet it went great." He said. "During the movie they probably started out just sitting there but then in the middle of it…"

"…he pulled the old 'I need to stretch' move and put his arm around her making her blush furiously." I finished. We started laughing. I would instigate Ella about it later so I would be finding out sooner or later if we were right. "Oh and thanks for helping me watch the kids." I thanked him.

"It was fun and I got a free meal out of it." I looked back out at the empty street and smiled. It took me a few moments to realized that I have never smiled so much in one day.

Then we just sat there in silence. Not the awkward silence that strangers who didn't know each other sit in, but the kind that old friend would sit in. Just being able to enjoy each others presence and company. After about five minutes of silence a car pulled up in front of the house. I knew it was Iggy's car. My thoughts were confirmed when Ella popped out of the car.

"Hey guys!" Ella greeted us happily.

"Hey El. Hey Iggy." Fang just gave them a wave.

"How was the movie?" I asked. Ella blushed walking up onto the porch. Iggy was right behind her.

"It was really good. I would see it again." Iggy informed me. "How were the 'little angles'?"

"They were little angles. Their both asleep inside on the couch." I smiled recalling the events of the night.

"Yo Fang can you help me get the kids in the car?" Iggy asked walking closer to the doorway.

"Sure." He gave a simple answer. I followed them into the living room where the kids were still asleep.

"I'll be right back." I told them and ran up to Ella's room. I stood in the doorway watching her.

"So I'm going to say that you had an amazing time." Considering that she was twirling around her room to a sappy love song I didn't know.

"Well aren't you observant." She said stopping looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"So I won't have to kill Iggy then." I said in a disappointed voice. We both laughed.

"How was watching the kids with Fang?" She asked me. I smiled.

"It was fun. Other then the fact that Sam delivered our pizza and Fang almost punched him." I stated shaking my head. Ella's mouth hung open in shock. "Yeah it was a very eventful night."

"Obviously. But other then that everything else was good?"

"It was lot's of fun."

"Well I'm glad you had fun. I'm going to change and then I'll be down to say bye to Iggy." Ella informed me.

"Alright I'll be downstairs." Once I made it downstairs I looked around for Iggy and Fang. I didn't see them in the living room or in the kitchen so I started out for the front porch before I heard them talking.

"…was lot's of fun. Gazzy and Angle are two interesting little kids." I rolled my eyes.

"You're telling me. I have to live with them. How about Max?" Iggy asked and I immediately thought, "What about me?"

"Max is cool. She's fun to hang out with and we have a lot in common actually." I smiled.

"Max and I have been friends forever and trust me when I say that she could get along with almost anybody, excluding the stuck up bitches in our school." Also very true.

"I noticed that when we got ice cream. What was up with that girl?" Fang asked.

"Lisa is the biggest bitch among the girls in our school. Max and Lisa were never friend's but it got worse when Sam cheated on Max with Lisa. It was not a good situation…or week for that matter. I had never seen Max cry before that. Not even when she broke her arm after falling out of a tree." Way to tell my whole guy problem Ig.

"What are you doing." Ella asked startling me.

"Ahhh…nothing."

"Sure." She gave a mischievous smile. I followed her out onto the porch where she went straight over to Iggy.

"Well I don't have to kill you Ig. You're off the hook for now." He rolled his eyes. "Roll you're eye's all you want but you know I'm being serious."

"Yeah I know but I still have my whole life ahead of me so I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." This time it was Ella who punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." He exaggerated. I snickered as did Fang.

"I've taught you well sister."

"Yeah a little bit to well." He told us rubbing his arm.

"Oh come on Ig I'll walk you to you're car so nobody else can hurt you." Ella said in a voice like she was talking to a baby. When they walked off the stairs Iggy put his arm around Ella's shoulder and Ella's arm wound around his waist. I hated to admit it but it was cute.

"What time is it?" I finally asked as I sat back down on the swing yawning. Now there were lots of star's out and the moon shone bright. It also helped that the front porch light was on.

"It's going on eleven." Fang, who was now sitting on the banister, informed me. I was shocked that our mom's weren't home yet. They had been out all day what else could they be doing?

"I wonder where their at." I said aloud. All I felt like right then was laying down and falling asleep and all I wanted was them to come back so I could go to sleep. It's not like I wanted to ditch Fang but all I wanted was to sleep.

"Tired." He asked triggering a yawn.

"Oh no, I'm not tired at all." I sarcastically said pulling my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them and laying my head on my knees.

"If you want you can go up to your room and go to sleep. I don't mind. I can just wait out here." I grinned.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't going to leave him down here if he wasn't comfortable.

"I'll be fine. You go get some sleep." I got up from my seat walking over to Fang.

"Well, good night then." I gave him a half hug. "I'll see you later." Then I turned my back and walked up to my room.

I flicked the light on revealing my black and purple room. I let myself fall on my made up bed and stretched like a cat. As I reached for my Ihome remote I looked out the window and took in the beautiful view of the dark sky. I pressed play and guess what song came on. Come on...just take a guess. _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls blarred through my speakers. **(If you don't remember it's the same song that Fang sang a few chapters ago) **So as I threw on a pair of Sophie shorts, covered up under my thin blanket, and fell asleep to the soundtrack of my first day of summer.

**Fang's POV**

As I sat on the swing on the front of Max's porch I listened to my surroundings. I heard crickets chirping, the motors of cars driving past, and the faint sound of music coming from inside the house. I knew instantly what song it was and wondered if Max purposely played the song or if it was just a coincidence. I guessed coincidence.

Finally after about ten minutes of listening to the faint music a car rolled up in front of the house. Max's mom got out of the car and my mom popped out of the drivers seat.

"Fang could you please drive us back to your grandparents. I'm exhausted." I started to walk to the car when Ms. Martinez stopped me.

"Did you have fun today Nick?" She asked me.

"Yeah I had lots of fun." I informed her.

"Well I'm glad. You better get going. I'll see you soon." I smiled and told her goodnight.

"Did you have fun today honey?" My mom asked me.

"I had a great time. I met a few of Max's other friends too."

"I'm so happy that you had a great time today." She exclaimed. I silently smiled to myself. The ride back to my grandparents house was filled with silence. Even though it was only about a 5 minute drive I think my mom slipped in and out of consciousness a few times. Once I pulled into the drive way I turned the car off and headed inside.

I loved my grandparents but their house smelled different, like a mix between smoke and fresh baked cookies. Maybe it was just because it was an older house, but who knows.

When I reached my room, which was located down in the basement I threw myself on my bed not even bothering to get changed. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I promise to never let you guys hanging for so long.**

**I might not be able to update for about a week because I just so happen to be graduating on Thursday. So wish me luck.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review. ****J**


End file.
